


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXIII: Humanness blossoms

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Something there that wasn’t there before
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXIII: Humanness blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CS75Ags4n70  
> When they touch hands, she actually shudders

As she endeavoured to devour the entire content of the bowl, Rey felt she couldn’t get enough of her treat.  
‘Where do you get this wonderful fruit from?’  
Kylo put on a smug face as he answered:  
‘Being a Supreme Leader comes with some advantages...’

His humorous remark, however, made her consider the other side of the coin which was flipped before her eyes. She suddenly became aware of all the dangers he faced on a daily basis in this position of power. He had no friends on the Supremacy II. Everyone there feared him. 

She knew herself how menacing he could be. Yet, somehow, protected by the invulnerability of their Force connections, she evolved into the only being who was no longer afraid of him. 

She distrusted him still. And for good reason. But if up until that point she believed he only sought entertainment in their meetings, she realised then that he found much more than that. 

Their game nights were a breath of fresh air for him, his only escape to a denied destiny. Compelled to play the freak’s part while all he managed to inspire was fear, in her company he rediscovered his human side. And she discovered that if he was to be tagged a monster, she should fall under the same category.


End file.
